NOT WHAT I WISHED FOR
by DATamericanLUV
Summary: wheres dad? whats wrong with mom? why am I being beaten and kidnapped? what will happen if I was gone for 2 years? did I wish for this to happen? no I didn't (YAOI) HAS ALOT OF MISTAKES read if you want (- -)
1. night

it was that horrible day that changed me forever, the blood, the screaming of agony and pain, the silence, the darkness. these were the main things that I could remember.

FLASHBACK

"timmy come down for dinner!"mom shouted I ran to my bedroom door

"see ya cosmo, wanda, poof!"i said before running downstairs to the kitchen

"mom wheres dad?" I asked noticing how it was only her but... the expression on her face was... so disturbing

"oh hes at work, I made hamburgers for dinner! lets dig in!" mom said happily before sitting down and digging into the unusually large burger...

"mom... what kinda meat ... is this?"i muttered just staring at my food I felt sick suddenly

"oh its a different kind of cow meat.. uh the factory announced that it was better and healthier!"she said her eyes narrowing I nodded alittle and poked it with my fork and noticed... the meat was not cooked... a red water substance oozed out of the small holes I made I looked up at my mom to see she was finished she got up and went upstairs I sneakily tossed the burger into the garbage before placing the dishes in the sink the kitchen smelt funnier like... a dead animal? im not even sure i quickly went back into my room and i had a urge to lock my bedroom door... which i did "whats wrong sport?"wanda asked eyeing me wearily "somethings not right... i can just sense it... i dont like it wanda"i said to her frowning she raised an eyebrow "well what do you think is gonna happen?"she asked i shrugged "i dont know... but... hopefully nothing happens tonight"i whispered before climbing into bed i grabbed my cellphone from under my pillow and noticed i had missed calls from remy... every night he would call me before i went to bed... some over protected boyfriend thing i guess "remy?"i asked on the phone "ah timmy where you sleeping? im terribly sorry"remy said sounding guilty i chuckled alittle "no i was ... eating dinner im about to go to bed now"i said i herd his soft chuckle "well sweet dreams timmy ill see you tomorrow ok love?"he said i yawned "ok bye remy" i said before hanging up and falling asleep.

"timmy get up time for school!"mom called me I hurriedly got up and ready and ran downstairs but froze at what I saw "mom... whats in that bag?"i asked wearily seeing a garbage bag leaking a red watery substance... almost the same as last night "oh just some left over burger meat!"mom grinned I slowly crept passed her and left the house I couldn't help but keep glancing back and I spotted mom suddenly standing at my window with that... disturbing face I felt the blood leave my face "cosmo, wanda, poof stay by my side at all times... somethings not right"i muttered to my three neon colored bracelets I herd a hum of oks and suddenly the school bus stoped infront of me "hurry up and get on the bus kid" 


	2. day

"timmy get up time for school!"mom called me I hurriedly got up and ready and ran downstairs but froze at what I saw "mom... whats in that bag?"i asked wearily seeing a garbage bag leaking a red watery substance... almost the same as last night "oh just some left over burger meat!"mom grinned I slowly crept passed her and left the house I couldn't help but keep glancing back and I spotted mom suddenly standing at my window with that... disturbing face I felt the blood leave my face "cosmo, wanda, poof stay by my side at all times... somethings not right"i muttered to my three neon colored bracelets I herd a hum of oks and suddenly the school bus stoped infront of me "hurry up and get on the bus kid" the bus driver snorted I grimaced before getting in "timmy! guess what!" chester and aj yelled tackling me into a seat "what? and please let go of me"i muttered flinging their arms off of me "woah? something wrong?"aj asked eyeing me I shook my head "its nothing... I didn't sleep much" I lied before smiling they grinned before going on about something "oh were here!"chester said nd we all got off the bus I noticed how remy wasn't waiting in front of the school... that was a surprise!  
"hope hes not coming today..."aj muttered annoyed "do you hate him still?"i said to him folding my arms "no... its that he always takes you away from us! its very annoying"he said with a sigh before walking to the school me and chester shrugged "anyway timmy what happened last night?"chester asked I shrugged "I didn't realize I went to sleep so early... probably why I barely got any sleep... hehe"i lied once again "well if you say so"chester grinned before staring at something behind me and he suddenly frowned and glanced at me "see you later timmy"chester muttered before turning and walking away I raised an eyebrow before I started to work the other way "timmy~"I herd before remy kissed the side of my head and chuckled seeing my expression "don't scare me like that!"I sighed and I knew my whole day would be bad

AFTER SCHOOL

"do you have any plans later love?"remy asked nuzzling his face in my neck I rolled my eyes "I have to be home..."I said even though that was yet another complete lie, I don't want to go home... I don't want to see my mom and I don't want to hear what she has to say "cant you come over at my place? just for an hour or two?"remy murmured before kissing and nipping my neck I shuddered and gasped before moving away from him "r remy! not in public!"I said blushing he chuckled softly before kissing my cheek but then he suddenly dragged me into his limo and placed some weird shield infront of the windows "well we are no longer in public"he said before he pinned me down onto one of the seats and started to lick down my neck his hands going under my shirt "h ha remy not now! sheesh eversince we did it you've been some dog high on hormones"i gasped pushing him away his green eyes were darker "I cant help it timmy... your so beautiful"he muttered licking my lips seductively I blushed and kissed him roughly before quickly sliding out the car he quickly opened the window and I couldn't help but smile and kiss him again "I love you so much... get home safely"he said I rolled my eyes "I love you too remy, I know"i said he smiled before i started to walk away from his limo his eyes were glued to me "timmy come on the bus is leaving!"chester called and I ran over to them and got into the bus.  



	3. evening

"timmy whats with the cops?"aj asked I raised an eyebrow before I peeked out the window I saw my mom on her knees with her hands behind her head and like 50 police officers coming out of the house and walking around the neighbor hood

"ill... see you guys later"i muttered before I got out of the bus and I was suddenly grabbed by police officers and they pulled me into the house and had me sit on the sofa about 5 officers stood infront of me "timmy turner?"the officer asked I nodded alittle

"your mother is being placed under arrest for murder and cannibalism"another officer said reading off a book my eyes widen

"m murder... cannibalism.. what? who?"i was horrified now I know why shes been acting weird... that look she always gave me "

son... when was the last time you seen your father?"someone asking placing a hand on my shoulder and staring into my eyes I remembered seeing home like two days ago...  
"2 days ago... the last time I ... saw him was before I went to school"i muttered my voice cracking and sounding moist with unshed tears

"im sorry... but... his body was found in the basement... he was missing meat from his arms and legs and some intestines... people in the neighborhood noticed your mothers strange behavior and quickly called us, have you noticed her change in attitude?"the officer was saying but I was just so shocked and overwhelmed with the thought that... I almost ate my father yesterday for dinner, a dry sob came from me and suddenly it was like someone turned the faucet on and my tears spilled out

"hes in shock... we need to take him down to the station"someone said but I kept sobbing my heart out why would she kill dad? why would she eat him? is she on some weird drug? what happened...

AT THE STATION

"how are you holding up little man?"a officer asked me handing me a cup of hot chocolate

"I im fine..."my voice cracked I didn't look at him I didn't want to "its alright... how bout you call someone and they'll come and get you ok?"the officer asked I nodded and I was handed a phone the first person I would ever call would be...  
"remy... im at the police station... can you come get me?"i muttered my hand shaking

"timmy? love why are you at the station? im coming now, wait for me"he responded he sounded shocked worried and even scared I hung up before standing and walking to the main entrance of the station

"timmy... we can help! just make a wish..."cosmo said I didn't respond I said nothing I saw remys limo come to an abrupt stop and I left the station and climbed in he stared at me worriedly before grabbing me into a tight hug

"timmy what happened? are you alright? where are your parents?"he asked quietly in my ear "

t they... my dads dead... m my mom... s she... killed him"i whispered he barely herd me because he still looked confused

"timmy what are you saying-?"

something slammed into the side of the limo on my side and the car started to turn on its side glass and metal was being flung around as if it was nothing until something crushed my head and I blackout


End file.
